Of spikes and superglue
by Koopa T
Summary: The Misadventures of a koopa in blue.(1st chapter up.Incomplete)


My first Mario story, so be kind, rewind, and r&r!  
  
"Of spikes and superglue" chapter 1: " Don't judge books by the cover!" Rated PG.  
  
Koopa T's POV.  
  
"All the Who's down in Whoville loved Christmas a lot, but the Grinch who lived just North of Whoville, did not!" But, that's not the case here. That little line was from Dr. Suess T.'s "How the Grinch stole Christmas". Classic book from my youth. My name is Koopa T, and no I'm not a inhabitant of the Mushroom Kingdom. I'm blue-shelled Koopa, age 16.My mother was in Bower's army and mocked the Fungi people with my name. I'm sad to say that Mario "got rid of her" shortly after.*Grin*. Any way, my shell is dark blue with seven 4-inch spikes. I also look tough because of them, but don't be afraid! There just there because of super glue! I don't like people very much and I'm not for talking. I live alone in the town of Koopa's and I like it that way. And, as a teenager with those special needs, I need some cash. Coins. Moolah! That's why I have a job that's important to the town.*SPLAT* "I hate washing shells! Blah! I got soap in my mouth!" I complain.  
  
" You deserve it! You little scamp were-a day-dreaming! And you missed a spot!" growled an old hag of a turtle, with me washing her "precious" shell w/ the red bow. Yuck! Is that an old chocolate bar or a brown caterpillar that was sat on? " DON'T furget to rinse the inside!" she hacked. "Hack your heart out, you little gnome!" I thought, doing what she asked. Soon, I cleaned the repulsive shell handed it to her, and she paid me 15 coins. Ahh.the sweet sound of Bling-Bling! The money kind! Well, I wrapped it up around dinner time and decided to take stroll down Pleasant Path.  
  
*Sigh* I can see why it's called that. It's pleasant! So peaceful, so carefree, so wonderful.  
  
"AAAAAUUUUGGHHH!!"  
  
.so screamful?!? I have to check it out! I rushed through the trees and brush, off after the sound of the scream. I broke into a clearing and saw these 4moron Koopa's with a yellow, red, blue, and black shell with matching masks and gloves and boots. They had knocked down a brunette in a dandelion colored dress, with a tiara in her long hair. Hey! What're they doing to this hottie!? They all looked at me and the band of morons grinned.  
  
"Hey, reinforcements!' said the red one," You, help us quiet her for King Bowser!"  
  
" No! Not more! Oh, help me!Help!" she wailed as the punks moved in like vultures. I can't believe I'm doing this but.  
  
"Turtle Power!!!!" I roared and spin-tackled all of the attackers into a pile. This shocked everyone but me. *Grin* They dizzily got back up and glared at me.  
  
"YOU! Are you betraying us?!" the Black one roared. I gagged at that!  
  
"Ew! I wouldn't even have been with you clowns in the first place! Who are you, anyway?" I inquired, them being really goofy looking. They all took place in pose's, the Red one in the front. He made gun shape with his fingers and pointed it at me.  
  
" Don't recognize us, eh? Well, allow us to introduce you to the rocking! The storming! The Koopa Bros.!" They all threw their fists in the air. I raised an eyebrow. They're freaks! " Now, if you don't mind, we'll be taking that there Princess! Surrender now or prepare to fight!" They shouted and hoped on top of each other's shell, making me think they want to rumble.  
  
" You want ta play huh? Well," I said, taking a fighting stance." Let's play!!!" I sped toward them in my shell, but they span faster and faster and they knocked me flat on my butt. They took that time to attack. The top one jumped off and jumped on my stomach, sending the air out of me with a whoosh and took place under the bottom of them all. PAIN!! I quickly got back up and tried again, but failed another time. Block, jump, whoosh, PAIN!!, repeat. It was getting harder and harder to stay conscious. "Gotta think fast.A-hah! I'll use their own attack against them!" I got to my feet and jumped up high above the trees and came down crashing down on top of them. I bounced off and they all fell on their backs, dazed. "Now's my chance!' I thought and spin-tackled through the lot of them, sending them flying through the air.  
  
" Looks like Team Koopa's blasting off again!!!..." they wailed as they sailed into the horizon.* Wide Grin* I brushed myself off and looked to the "Princess". She gave my an uneasy look. What's with her? I just saved her! I waited for her to say something. Nothing said.  
  
" Um.. Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?" I asked. She finally stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
" No, they didn't. It's just that with your appearance that it looks like you would be with Bowser and. I-I didn't really think that you would rescue me." She explained, sort of afraid I would get mad at her or something.  
  
" Hm! Well, don't judge a book by the cover" I simply state.  
  
Well, chapter one is up. Hope you like! Review please! 


End file.
